Paradisia
Paradisia is a tropical planet which plays host The Paradisian Tournament in Season 3. Paradisia is located on a distant edge of the Zaelion Galaxy, far from the main inhabited planets and away from Technoid contol. It can be reached quickly by ship with the aid of energy portals. The main economic centre of Paradisia resides around a vast ocean which stretches across the planet's equator. Much of the rest of the planet remains un-terraformed and uninhabited, though much of it has been reclaimed by Vega. The weather is tropical and the seas are home to a great coral reef. The planet is ruled over by Magnus Blade , who has built it into a luxury resort. At the centre of the resort are it's too great stadiums, The Dome Stadium and The Deep Arena. Behind the scenes Phoenix recieves help from Vega and her employer who provide the planet with its technology and security. Paradisia appears to have no natural flux of its own or to have lost its flux long ago. The Flux Society have virtually no information on the planet or its Flux. In Endgame, Ataru is hay-wired into injecting The Multi-flux into Paradisia's core, corrupting it and transforming it into Dark Paradise. It becomes chaotic and only Lord Phoenix, Harvey, Ataru and Brim Simbra are left on it. In Farewell, Paradisia, The Pirates locate Phoenix and Harvey and destroy Ataru. Brim Simbra dies and some of the Multi-flux is removed. Possibly, in The Stars of Akillian Are Eternal where the Multi-flux is destroyed, the Multi-flux in Paradisia's core is destroyed too, returning Paradisia to it's paradise state. galaktik03.jpg 350569vlcsnap2011030822h29m22s87.png galaktik01.jpg galaktik02.jpg galaktik07.jpg Parasia.PNG Galactik Football Paradisia (1).png Galactik Football Paradisia (2).png Galactik Football Paradisia (3).png Galactik Football Paradisia (4).png Galactik Football Paradisia (5).png Galactik Football Paradisia (6).png Galactik Football Paradisia (7).png Galactik Football Paradisia (8).png Galactik Football Paradisia (9).png Galactik Football Paradisia (10).png Galactik Football Paradisia (11).png Galactik Football Paradisia (12).png Galactik Football Paradisia (13).png Galactik Football Paradisia (14).png Galactik Football Paradisia (15).png Galactik Football Paradisia (16).png Galactik Football Paradisia (17).png Galactik Football Paradisia (18).png Galactik Football Paradisia (19).png Galactik Football Paradisia (20).png Galactik Football Paradisia (21).png Galactik Football Paradisia (22).png Galactik Football Paradisia (24).png Galactik Football Paradisia (25).png Galactik Football Paradisia (26).png Galactik Football Paradisia (27).png Galactik Football Paradisia (28).png Galactik Football Paradisia (29).png Galactik Football Paradisia (30).png Galactik Football Paradisia (31).png Galactik Football Paradisia (32).png Galactik Football Paradisia (33).png Galactik Football Paradisia (34).png Galactik Football Paradisia (35).png Galactik Football Paradisia (36).png Galactik Football Paradisia (37).png Galactik Football Paradisia (38).png Galactik Football Paradisia (39).png Galactik Football Paradisia (40).png Galactik Football Paradisia (41).png Galactik Football Paradisia (42).png Galactik Football Paradisia (43).png Galactik Football Paradisia (44).png Galactik Football Paradisia (45).png Galactik Football Paradisia (46).png Galactik Football Paradisia (47).png Galactik Football Paradisia (48).png Galactik Football Paradisia (49).png Galactik Football Paradisia (50).png Galactik Football Paradisia (51).png Galactik Football Paradisia (52).png Galactik Football Paradisia (53).png Galactik Football Paradisia (54).png Galactik Football Paradisia (55).png Galactik Football Paradisia (56).png Galactik Football Paradisia (57).png Galactik Football Paradisia (58).png Galactik Football Paradisia (59).png Galactik Football Paradisia (60).png Galactik Football Paradisia (61).png Galactik Football Paradisia (62).png Galactik Football Paradisia (63).png Galactik Football Paradisia (64).png Galactik Football Paradisia (65).png Galactik Football Paradisia (66).png Galactik Football Paradisia (67).png Galactik Football Paradisia (68).png Galactik Football Paradisia (69).png Galactik Football Paradisia (70).png Galactik Football Paradisia (71).png Galactik Football Paradisia (72).png Galactik Football Paradisia (73).png Galactik Football Paradisia (74).png Galactik Football Paradisia (75).png Galactik Football Paradisia (76).png Galactik Football Paradisia (77).png Galactik Football Paradisia (78).png Galactik Football Paradisia (79).png Galactik Football Paradisia (80).png Galactik Football Paradisia (81).png Galactik Football Paradisia (82).png Galactik Football Paradisia (83).png Galactik Football Paradisia (84).png Galactik Football Paradisia (85).png Galactik Football Paradisia (86).png Galactik Football Paradisia (87).png Galactik Football Paradisia (88).png Galactik Football Paradisia (89).png Galactik Football Paradisia (90).png Galactik Football Paradisia (91).png Galactik Football Paradisia (92).png Galactik Football Paradisia (93).png Galactik Football Paradisia (94).png Galactik Football Paradisia (95).png Galactik Football Paradisia (96).png Galactik Football Paradisia (97).png Galactik Football Paradisia (98).png Galactik Football Paradisia (99).png Galactik Football Paradisia (100).png Galactik Football Paradisia (101).png Galactik Football Paradisia (102).png Galactik Football Paradisia (103).png Galactik Football Paradisia (104).png Galactik Football Paradisia (105).png Galactik Football Paradisia (106).png Galactik Football Paradisia (107).png Galactik Football Paradisia (108).png Galactik Football Paradisia (109).png Galactik Football Paradisia (110).png Galactik Football Paradisia (111).png Galactik Football Paradisia (112).png Galactik Football Paradisia (113).png Galactik Football Paradisia (114).png Galactik Football Paradisia (115).png Galactik Football Paradisia (116).png Galactik Football Paradisia (117).png Galactik Football Paradisia (118).png The planet has its own team called Team Paradisia. Category:Locations Category:Planets